Talk:David Taylor
References *Referred by Allen Gunn *Radical Designs *Contact information Notes *Radical Designs is a full service web development group focused on the needs of non-profit and grass roots social change organizations. We provide strategic on-line campaign consulting, web design and web application development. Our premier product is the Activist Mobilization Platform (AMP). *Services **Activist Mobilization Platform (AMP) Hosting. Radical Designs’ hosted AMP websites offer a variety of prebuilt website solutions for organizations. Our three packages AMP Content, AMP Organizer, and AMP Organizer Deluxe offer your organization a suite of easy to use integrated content management, and organizing tools **Information and Visual Design Integration. Radical Designs will integrate graphical design elements and an information architecture plan to help you create a seamless integrated website. We will work with you to build an information design that represents the mission and goals of your organization and helps visitors to your site intuitively navigate and engage with your organization. We will work with one of out talented graphic design partners or a graphic designer of your choice to implement a templated and flexible web site that uses cross browsers compatible and accessible HTML and Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) to display your site **Custom Application Development. Radical Designs offers custom tool and application development for organizations with specific needs. We have developed on line stores, specialized databases (such as green product directory, human right abuse tracking tools and timber sales database) networked focused advocacy tools such as voter guides, and organization chapter site, conference management solutions, and Voice Over IP (VOIP) and Text Messaging (SMS) advocacy tools. All of our customized application solutions are designed to integrate into AMP for seamless administration of your website and be made available to the larger advocacy community upon completion . **Training and Support *Partner Organizations **Design Action Collective- is an independent design and communications spin-off of Inkworks Press Collective. After more than a decade of offering graphic design services to non-profit, grassroots, and activist organizations under the same roof as its print shop, Inkworks decided that both its print and design services would benefit from the creation of a new collective. This has allowed us to expand our design capabilities, to provide web and other interactive and "new media" services, and expand to include strategic communications and messaging. **Electric Embers - provides Internet hosting services for nonprofits, cooperatives, artists and other not-for-profit entities. By enabling and enhancing our clients' communications, we help them to envision and create a world that is more just, sustainable and beautiful. To that end, we aim to uphold these values in our own work: we use free or open-source software, re-use hardware, generate no profit for outside stakeholders, and participate in no advertising of any kind. We are owned entirely by our workers and support democracy in the workplace. We stay small to ensure responsive and personal support for our users. In cooperation with others, we catalyze software development that improves existing services and invents new ones. We contribute a portion of our income to support the software projects we rely on and to reverse unsustainable resource use. Electric Embers is an ecologically, economically and socially responsible alternative to corporate hosting. **Democracy In Action -is a nonprofit organization that was founded in June of 2003 with the belief that information and communications technology and, in particular, online advocacy tools are a force that organizations and individuals can use to inspire social change and should be accessible to those with an interest in building a more civil society. **Scout Seven - harnesses the convergence of online technology, grassroots organizing, media advocacy and social justice. We provide web development, strategic consulting, training, and capacity building support to nonprofit, public-interest organizations using the Internet to enhance their programs and campaigns. **Aspiration connects nonprofit organizations with software solutions that help them better carry out their work. We want nonprofit organizations to obtain and use the best software to maximize their effectiveness and impact so that they, in turn, can change the world. **Eric Swanson Network Consulting - provides technology support services to small businesses and nonprofits in the San Francisco Bay Area. We principally serve workplaces with up to 50 staff, providing both routine and unusual services. If you think your small Bay Area office can't afford effective technology, let us help!